Usuario discusión:Lorenzo0507
Gracias. Intentare no cometer el mismo fallo. 20:58 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Re:Mi perfil Hola Lorenzo, aqui te digo con qué personajes quiero mi banda, el color de fondo de mi perfil y el de la tabla y el color de las letras de la tabla y de mi perfil: Quiero el color de fondo de todo mi perfil azul claro, como el azul de la barra de Wikia, y el de la tabla lo quiero de color ambar (es parecido al color oro pero mas oscuro). Las letras de la tabla de color negro y las letras de mi perfil (las que estan fuera de la tabla) de color ambar. Y ESTOS SON LOS PERSONAJES DE MI BANDA: Capitán-->Monkey D. Luffy / Sub-Capitán-->Akagami Shanks / 1er Oficicial-->Silvers Rayleigh / Médico-->Chopper / Navegante-->Nami / Chef-->Sanji / Carpintero-->Franky / Arqueóloga-->Nico Robin / Músico-->Brook / Tirador-->Sogeking (en la imagen de este ponme a Usopp con la máscara de Sogeking) / Espadachín-->Zoro / Gyojin-->Jinbei / Asesino-->Rob Lucci / Brujo-->Basil Hawkins / Mascota-->Surume / Navío-->Thosand Sunny Y también quiero que me crees debajo de la tabla de mi banda otras dos tablas de mis personajes favoritos como lo tienes tu. Primero creas un apartado que se llame "Personajes favoritos", y en ese apartado creas dos apartados que se llaman: "Protagonistas" y "Antagonistas" y creas una tabla en cada uno de esos apartados con los siguientes personajes. En la de "Protagonistas": Luffy, Shanks, Edward Newgate, Monkey D. Dragon y Zoro. Y en la de "Antagonistas": Akainu, Rob Lucci, Kong, Hody Jones y Donquixote Doflamingo. MUCHAS GRACIAS :D ! Luffy10 22:37 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Nombres en castellano. Tendré más cuidado con añadir os nombres del doblaje español, pero imagino que habrá situaciones en las que sí esté bien añadirlo. Por ejemplo, en los artículos específicos (es decir, que en el artículo de Mr. O, especificar que en el doblaje de España se le conocía como Don 0 no vendría mal ¿no?). Que es lo más conveniente, por ejemplo, en el caso de los ataques. Hay artículos como el de Luffy en el que las diferentes versiones de los ataques en latino o castellano se especifican, ¿se puede continuar con esa costumbre e otros personajes? Sobre lo de la categoría Villanos, ya estoy al tanto de que se decidió sustituirla por Antagonistas. No recuerdo donde la habré puesto, pero supongo que habrá sido al deshacer alguna edición. Y respecto a todo lo demás, prometo ser más cuidadosa y, en todo caso, preguntar más a menudo. Aprovecho para preguntarte qué te parece lo poco que llevo hecho de las Plantillas con eventos (el apartado "Hoy" de la portada). Soy consciente de que 2 de mis intentos salieron mal, concretamente problemas con el título, y ya he visto que los borraste. ¿Qué tal voy? :-s 22:55 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Mi Perfil Lorenzo, mira esque te has confundido al crear la tabla de "Personajes Favoritos", en el apartado de "Protagonistas", has puesto los nombres al revés de Monkey D. Dragon y Roronoa Zoro, un saludo ^^ Luffy10 23:55 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Usuario:Sol 4343: Hola lorenzo hay un problema! El usuario sol 4343 me ha dicho por el chat k no puede editar y quiere saber porque y me ha dicho que te mande un mensaje pk no puede.Salu2 Will (discusión) 15:14 4 ene 2012 (UTC) ''Gobierno Mundial'' Arregle la plantilla para que sea como la infobox marina. Ahora paginas como la de Kong se ven sin necesidad de ver todo el apartado de frutas sin rellenar y aparece el contenido escrito, por las frutas del CP 9 no te preocupes que he arreglado las paginas para que salgan, te lo digo para que lo sepas y espero que no importe el arreglo aunque no sea plantilla infobox, el crear una haria que tuvieramos que añadirla a las paginas. *'Posdata:'He estado tocando la plantilla de Impel Down ya que habia errores, aun quedaban cosas como capitan, recompensa ya que parece que fue copiada de alguna plantilla pirata, mañana la arreglare para que sea infobox y aparezca el contenido importante. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:19 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Ah vale perdon, llevaré mas cuidado. Luffy10 22:02 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Pagina rara Esta pagina vale?Trio_Monstruoso 'la ha creado alguien pero parece innecesaria' 83.44.84.218 (discusión) 15:51 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Soy Fermp acudo a ti por que no se como se suben fotos al wiki por favor ayudame Fermp 16:48 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo,me acabo de dar cuenta de que no puedo añadir imagenes a páginas,asi que como quieren que gane los logros de imagenes ?Crazy javi sm 22:54 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo es que he creado dos articulos y t digo si les puedes hechar un vistazo son batchee y bao en bao puedes poner esas tablas con estos datos: es de los piratas morias recompensas desconocidas primera aparicion 449 . de vez en cuando pasate por el chat. 23:58 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo puedes corregir las especies animales saga baroque works es que sale todo con numeros y cifras raras a y en las minihistorias en la de buggy dice algo en una parte tripulacion sin tilde yo no puedo corregirlo ya lo he intentado lo puedes hacer tu? solo si te interesa. 01:00 6 ene 2012 (UTC) hey Lorenzo, como es que hay otros usuarios que pueden subir imagenes y yo no (JEKTO PISTOLE) decime que pasa cuando puedas y que me digas cuando se podra volver a poner imagenes que ya tengo una foto de los Piratas de la Banda de X.Drake. JEKTO PISTOLE Hola soy yo de nuevo (JEKTO PISTOLE) quiero pedirte que me ayudes a convertime en Burocrata o Administrador si podes , GRACIAS =) JEKTO PISTOLE hola me puedes decir como se hace la linea esta: JEKTO PISTOLE Archivo:Como_se_marca_esta_cosa.png vale bo lo volvere a hacer pero es que me cuesta encontrar categorias que faltan 08:21 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Sobre el nuevo de la wiki:JEKTO PISTOLE ¿Este Jekto Pistole sabe en que wiki se encuentra? ¿O es que se han cambiado las normas de la wiki sobretodo las de las imágenes? ¿O me he equivocado yo y estoy en la wiki de sonic? Informarle al chaval que esto es de One Piece y que no puede acer esas cosas, a menos que el One Piece sea Sonic. XD 08:45 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Estan poniendo links de otras series en el chat por favor pasate a hechar un vistazo.Gracias Fermp 12:02 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Por favor puedes colgar episodios en el wiki.Gracias.Fermp 15:59 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo es que e puesto en yasopp pirata personaje del nuevo mundo y pirata del grand line lo digo porque no estoy seguro puedes decirme cuando puedas si esta bien o mal. 18:47 6 ene 2012 (UTC) ok y muchas gracias. 19:36 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Gomensai Se me fue es que cuando habia subido las imagenes me di cuenta y ya hecho eso no puedo cambiarlas :S lo lamento! Plantilla de piratas de moriah Creo que los cmabios hechos a la plantilla estan bien, excepto en una cosa que la imagen de Perona deberia ser de cuando estaba en la tripulacion(osea hace dos años) y no de su apariencia actual... Por favor cambia eso! [[Usuario:Darknilove| ]] 03:49 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Hody Sinceramente no se que tenia de malo mi foto, comparada con la de los tenientes(los cuales no era el momento de añadir sus fotos). Era una foto tipo la actual de Barbablanca(de medio cuerpo), en fin habra que esperar a que ataque el palacio con Decken IX para coger una buena foto, al menos no la borraste. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:09 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Mi Perfil Hola de nuevo Lorenzo, quería pedirte porfavor que si podrias cambiarme un personaje de mi banda, se trata del médico, que me estoy decantando mas por Trafalgar Law, podrías cambiarme ese personaje ? Muchas gracias. Ah, y he observado que me has cambiado la imagen que me pusiste de Hody Jones, muchas gracias por las molestias, un saludo. Luffy10 20:53 8 ene 2012 (UTC) hOLA loren, me podrias decir como se suben imagenes porfa SONIC TH Re:3 cosas Bien, vayamos por partes: *Le pedí a Zeist Antilles que le añadiese transparencia a la imagen ya que yo he estado ocupado con otras cosas, verás que ya subí de nuevo el logo y ahora se ve perfectamente. *Sobre la plantilla para los episodios, ya modifiqué el js del wiki para que se despliegue de manera correcta, y he adaptado la Plantilla:Desplegable, ahora habrá que hacer lo mismo con las demás plantillas desplegables para que se vean bien tras los cambios que realicé. La plantilla que me mostraste es un auténtico desastre por mucho que la hayas obtenido de la inglesa, ahora el desplegable funcionará (como ya te dije, cuando yo adapte las demás plantillas como hice con la desplegable) y veré la forma de mejorar nuestra actual plantilla para los episodios. *Sobre la Plantilla:Switch, funciona perfectamente en cualquier navegador, yo sinceramente, a Internet explorer ya ni lo considero como navegador, si allí falla, te aseguro que no es la única cosa que se muestra mal y que resulta imposible o casi imposible adaptar, no perderé mi tiempo en hacer algo así, los que usen IE, que actualicen eso, ya que antes o después tendrán que hacerlo por un navegador mucho mejor como pueden ser Firefox o Chrome, entre otros. -- 00:12 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Internet Por último, aprovecho mi edición para dejarte también este mensaje. Lee esta noticia, en resumen, el 24 de enero de este año se decidirá si es o no aprobada la ley SOPA, y en caso de que fuese aprobada, diríamos adiós a todos los wikis de Wikia, lógicamente incluyendo One Piece Spain, aparte de a Wikipedia, Youtube, demás webs de contenido libre y también redes sociales como Facebook o Twitter también se verían afectadas, además de que tampoco se podrá descargar de manera gratuita música, ni demás cosas. Wikia ha demostrado estar en contra de esa ley realizando esta acción, no servirá de mucho exceptuando el hecho de mostrar que estamos en contra, por lo que, te animo a que firmes aquí contra esta posible nueva ley para que aportemos lo poco que podemos aportar. Saludoss -- 00:12 11 ene 2012 (UTC) hey me ayudas a mejorar ahora la pagina de los Piratas de Drake? SONIC Lorenzo en pekoms se tendría que añadir en trivia que es el único animal que come otra fruta zoan k l convierte en otro animal no? Lo pregunto por que si no lo pongo yo o tu comoquieras. Soi Molon jajaja es que estoy con el iPad y no se poner las rayas esas raras. Bye _____ Hola lorenzo, primero buenos dias, segundo quisiera darte una idea, no se si esto ya esta echo y no lo usan, pero es esto: porque no hacer una categoria de "Personajes Perforados", estaria buenisimo, si quieres me encargo de ponerlos yo, solo te decia la idea por si las dudas, es sobre personajes con aretes en las orejas o algun personaje con una perforacion rara estilo indio, aunque creo que hoy dia nada mas estan los de aretes en la oreja Bueno te mandaba esta idea para ver si la puedo empezar a emplear libremente, ya que digamos que es una buena categoria, igual que las de Fumadores y Bebedores, saludos Buretto9 09:52 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola, quería saber que hice mal al subir la foto que has quitado. Un saludo.Davsenllow 16:27 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo e cambiado la imagen principal de hattori cambiala si no te gusta pero si esta bien la puedes centrar? yo lo he intentado pero no hay manera. GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO. 23:32 15 ene 2012 (UTC) OK sry 00:49 16 ene 2012 (UTC) podrías explicarme (o ayudarme) a lo de la firma, a hacerla? One Piece Spain Discusión:Novedades Hay un comentario de un No registrado sobre que habria que retirar la Plantilla Spoilers, como burocrata deberias leerlo y opinar si eliminar tal plantilla. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:01 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Episodio 487 Hola! He visto que el Episodio 487 contiene muchas imagenes (que por cierto, con mal nombre) y, no se que pensaras tu pero, yo diria que sobran. Te lo dejo a ti para que tomes la decisión. 08:27 19 ene 2012 (UTC) No pasa nada por la espera. Quiero al principio, una imagen de shirohige (la cara) y otra de shanks. luego mi nombre en lila y los numeros en rojo algo fuerte. y al final, una imagen con robin rompiendo a llorar (si en tamaño de largo ocupa lo mismo que las de shirohige y shanks juntas mejor, queda equilibrado) AH! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS Undertaker33 13:54 19 ene 2012 (UTC)Undertaker33Undertaker33 13:54 19 ene 2012 (UTC) el nombre de usuario ya no se puede cambiar una vez que tienes la cuenta no? muchas gracias 15:53 20 ene 2012 (UTC)undertaker33 15:53 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Quiero hacerte una pregunta,¿como se añaden imagenes a las plantillas? Fermp 21:30 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo me gustaría subir un proyecto de imágenes preparadas, son muchas, me gustaría que colaboraras conmigo y que no te lo tomaras como una osadía para conseguir puntos. He estado trabajando también en un Oppen Office muy interesante sobre One Piece y me gustaría mucho poder subirlo todo. Perdón por haber estado tanto tiempo ausente he estado trabajando muchísimo. Respondeme porfavor. One piece spain ' No podría subir ninguna de las imágenes que tenía preparada.? El mensaje anterior de 18:58 22 ene 2012 (UTC) No estoy de acuerdo con la foto colocada en la plantilla de tritones debido a que solo aparecen sirenas pido permiso para cambiarla. 20:37 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo tengo muchos gif en HD, los puedo subir? 05:54 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo, he notado que últimamente mucha gente se está preguntando como eran más o menos los ataques de Nightmare Luffy, tengo un gif que hace un ataque de Nightmare Luffy. También me he percatado de que en Habilidades y Poderes de Luffy aparece una imagen diciendo que está usando el Gear Second en su brazo derecho después del TimeSkip y es en el izquierdo. Algunos de los Usuarios registrados esos que su apariencia no es como la de los usuarios normales utilizan eso de que no se les puede bloquear, para hacer travesuras como poner imágenes en un sitio totalmente inoportuno. También me gustaría que yo no fuera el único que intenta que no haya enlaces rojos en las páginas porque es un trabajo difícil solo. Sobre Barbanegra que estás editando porque me gustaría ayudar si fuera posible. 05:50 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Pues lo cierto es que me gustaría mucho arreglar una página que tengo avistada que está en muy mal estado, me dejas? 05:56 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok pero es para que no te extrañes si hago muchas ediciones en una misma página. 05:59 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo ya casi está la página pero no se poner una cosa en la 2ª plantilla porfavor mirala Piratas de Wetton y sobre todo, como se pone el nombre en japonés? 06:32 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo me puedes poner mi perfil de color, me da igual cual. 06:44 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo perdón por la continuidad de mensajes pero oye yo una vez puse una cosa en un proyecto la cual no se borró y por lo visto no contribuí por que?. Aparte oye veo que voy mejorando pero oye yo podría estar en reserva activa?, es que soy como un administrador, estoy ayudando a muchas personas, estoy arreglando páginas con mis ediciones, ya no busco logros sino satisfacción, no crees que yo debería estar allí aunque sea?. Aunque entiendo por otra parte lo de mi superr!! bloqueo por culpa de Tony Tony Jaime. Puede que no me acepteis por eso. 06:51 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo quitaste tu la imagenes? Otra cosa como eres capaz de hacer en dos días 300 ediciones dime algo para poder editar más porfavor. 06:50 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Pero digo yo no quiero logros pero quiero editar más cosas. ¿Qué puedo hacer? 06:59 26 ene 2012 (UTC) huy perdon no me di cuenta 14:52 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Bueno es que no sabía resubir la banderilla, todavía me quedan 2 de los capitanes del Nuevo Mundo, la de Ramba y la de Epoida. Dime cómo se resuben porque tengo una nueva de los Piratas Heart, tiene el color de la cara más claro. El Principe (discusión) 16:36 26 ene 2012 (UTC)El Príncipe Pagina de la Jump Buenas Lorenzo el motivo de mi mensaje, es para informarte que desde hace tiempo e querido editar, la pagina de la Jump tal y como viene en la inglesa el detalle esta en las imágenes que como sabrás son muchas no se cuantas pero mas de 50 seguros aun no se si voy a editar pero de hacerlo, pondría las imágenes tal y como vienen en la inglesa es decir sin cambiarles el nombre el nombre que tienen en la inglesa es el mismo significado que en español, la única diferencia es que la versión en ingles tienen las dimensiones en el nombre lo quiero hacer de esta manera para hacer las cosas mas fáciles y no confundirme ya que si una cosa me sale mal tiende a volverse un "Efecto Domino" y cuando menos me de cuenta habré hecho un desastre te digo todo esto por si algún día me animo para que no te sorprendas por un posible masivo subida de imágenes, ya que últimamente estas como un halcón por cualquier imagen que suben diariamente obvio que si decido editar la pagina no termine en un día y me lleve un tiempo y bien que opinas saludos--Jaguar (Mi discusión) 17:05 26 ene 2012 (UTC). Lorenzo ha ocurrido algo en Franky lo de Habilidades y Poderes arreglalo porfavor. 19:24 26 ene 2012 (UTC) me puedes poner mi discusión con páginas como la tuya y con una foto. 19:28 26 ene 2012 (UTC) ¿me podrias mejorar el perfil?Por favor es que no se como hacer que quede bien. Gracias.Sanji 8 (discusión) 19:29 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Ponle un perfil bien hecho a Sanji 8 por favor. 21:10 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Se que quiere una plantilla de usuario con Sanji no quiere sus datos personales y quiere una banda con Sanji de capitán Luffy sub capitán y Zoro rival navio Thousand Sunny, quiere el binks sake y we go! 21:19 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias por la bienvenida * Soy el usuario con mas ediciones en la historia sobre el articulo One Piecede la Wikipedia en español XD lastima que me banearan mi cuenta con mas de +12.700 ediciones T_T en 2010 * Hola me llamo Santi Chuco Baquerizo : ) mi msn: poesiamundial@hotmail.com * Naci el 25 de Julio en Huaycan Lima Peru :D * Soy el tercer (3) peruano que mas paginas ha creado en internet (Wikipedia), mi cuenta fue baneada :( * LLegue a crear mas de 700 articulos en Wikipedia en español T_T Saludos cordiales : ) Naruto.Wikipedia (discusión) 23:47 26 ene 2012 (UTC) :Hola amigo, por que borrastes la imagen que subi ¿no entiendo ? Naruto.Wikipedia (discusión) 01:24 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Me gustaría mucho que me pusieras bien mi banda y añadieras que no se a Papag de mascota y a Going Merry navío por favor. 05:51 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola, me podrías ayudar a poner chulo mi perfil? no se si me dejaras subir la jolly roger de mi avatar para ponerlo en mi perfil también. Bueno respondeme cuando puedas, vale? jeje un saludito El Principe (discusión) 16:40 27 ene 2012 (UTC)El Príncipe Mi Usuario bueno si me pones mi perfil con los colores de mi jolly roger, vale y un infobox con mis datos, ;) El Principe (discusión) 17:22 27 ene 2012 (UTC)El Príncipe Mi Usuario Muchas gracias de verdad ^^, lo de la imagen, me dijiste que podía usar un enlace externo no? bueno o si no hay más remedio una imagen del wiki ;) de todas formas gracias por todo. El Principe (discusión) 17:38 27 ene 2012 (UTC)El Príncipe Aliados de Barbablanca En la plantilla que hay en la página de los Piratas de Barbablanca hay algunos nombres en inglés romanizado de los aliados de Barbablanca, voy a cambiarlos, también está el caso de Makugai que en la wiki inglesa tiene de nombre McGuy hay que cambiar el nombre. Pero las banderas en caso de que se conozcan se dejan, no? aunque sea como curiosidad en el artículo de cada uno de esos personajes. Y otra cosa, voy a empezar escribir los artículos de los aliados que faltan, ok? ;) El Principe (discusión) 17:47 27 ene 2012 (UTC)El Príncipe Lorenzo, el usuario One piece spain está creando Capítulos, pero con la imagen de la portada mal. Yo la subo la original y pongo:BorrarImagen¿Me tengo que esperar a que la borre un bot? Un saludo, 22:22 27 ene 2012 (UTC) A vale, y perdón, por lo de la plantilla. Un saludo, 22:27 27 ene 2012 (UTC) como ago para votar un articulo en el VPD? por favor responde gracias 22:58 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Me puedes hacer una firma con Doflamingo al lado izquierdo y en el centro One piece spain al derecho Zeo Si puede ser doflamingo en manga pero no pasa nada si no. One:perfil Piece:discusión Spain:contribuciones por favoor. 07:35 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo me puedes poner 1000 ediciones como contribuciones por favor 08:22 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo: Tengo una duda. Verás las portadas a blanco y negro se ponen a 200px o a 250px y las portadas coloreadas van a 300px. ¿Pero las portadas coloreadas excepcionales, a cuantos px se ponen? Es el caso de capítulos como los capítulos 38, 41, 44, 45, 49, 56 ... etc. Un saludo y gracias por adelantado: 12:10 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Muchas gracias por contestarme. Lo pondré a 200px, que queda bien, de todas formas lo de recortar la imagen también queda bien. Un saludo, 17:29 29 ene 2012 (UTC) No me di cuenta de las razones las vi despues, tampoco habia visto la pagina de habilidades y poderes de chopper, esta muy bien, a partir de ahora editare la pagina de habilidades y poderes en vez el de la fruta. Un saludo. Tanketriple1090 (discusión) 20:08 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo, ¿Cómo me puedo apuntar al Proyecto:Capítulos que acabas de crear? Le doy donde me dice que me puedo apuntar pero no me sale. Un saludo, 20:53 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Vale, cuando termines, por favor avísame, que ya sabes que soy el primero con el que podrás contar. Un saludo, 20:57 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Sry lo desconocía totalmente no ocurrirá mas 21:55 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Proyecto Yo cogi la idea de Dragon Ball Wiki y hable con su creador Oliver antes de nada(porque era el primer proyecto que hacia aqui y habia copiado el sistema de alli), me apuntare a el para ayudar. Lo de las imagenes ya lo se, he ido cambiandomelas imaginando que estaban repetidas, la de Caribou de perfil esta repetida(la misma posicion en Manga). El 'articulo destacado de Enero esta creado y cerrado VPD(para un dia que quedaba...) lo digo para que te ahorres el crearlo puesto que ya esta(a partir de ese puedes cambiar el destacado Del Mes), aunque si quieres puedes cambiar la foto, aunque yo la veo bien. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 10:46 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Perdón por esta pregunta, pero es que realmente no lo se. ¿como se suben imágenes nuevas al wiki? Se pueden añadir videos a las paginas de los personajes no? Hay alguna orientación que dar en especial. p ejemplo, yo quiero poner el video del funeral de Barbablanca en la pagina de marca. en la penultima seccion, en la de tras la guerra, podría? 22:55 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Oye porque editaste la trivia de sengoku, habian varias cosas hay , asta la imagen de cuando era niño XP186.124.32.225 (discusión) 03:33 4 feb 2012 (UTC)N Nombre Sirenas En una web española llamada Pirateking estan confimados esos nombres en el ultimo comentario de un tal Redon moderador de ese foro pero no los tipos de sirena. Dice esto: * De izquierda a derecha (los tipos de ningyo no sé si son correctos del todo XD). Ishilly - Ningyo tipo Oplegnathidae. Kairen - Ningyo tipo lenguado. Hilameyla - Ningyo tipo fletán. Seyla - Ningyo tipo pez ángel. Mello - Ningyo tipo capellán. Como ves pone Ishilly(l nombre correcto de la sirena) por lo que los otros nombres estaran bien, de ahi empeze a crear yo las sirenas y a partir de la inglesa cogi informacion y fotos para acabar de crearlas y puse sus nombres, en fin, si te parece correcta y confirmada la cosa podemos cambiarlos tu o yo. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:18 4 feb 2012 (UTC) lorenzoO podrias agregarme a hody jones a vander deken i a somoker en personajes favoritos porfavor 21:23 6 feb 2012 (UTC) gracias por hacer lo que te pedii me gusta muxo !!! 18:22 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Me haces moderador o administrador, reconoceras que estoy haciendo ediciones muy buenas y yo me conecto mucho al chat y puedo poner orden en cualquiera de los casos respondeme lo antes posible por favor. One piece spain (discusión) 19:54 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Y que es Flag bueno y de moderador valgo? One piece spain (discusión) 20:08 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Infinitrix me dijo que faltaba un moderador y yo no tenía ni idea de que si eras menor de 13 te quitaban. One piece spain (discusión) 20:27 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Sombrero de Paja/ Mugiwara He sustituído la palabra "Mugiwara" por "Sombrero de Paja o Piratas de Sombrero de Paja" en algunos artículos de sagas y tal. Te rogaría que hicieras saber a la gente que no pusiera ni "nakama" ni "Mugiwara" porque si no la gente que no vea mucho la serie no va a entender estos términos. Gracias. El Principe (discusión) 22:19 7 feb 2012 (UTC)El Príncipe Lorenzo por favor me tienes que hacer moderador por dios el chat es un caos dicen palabrotas floods y alguna vez spam me lo lei todos y ya no falta nada por incumplir por favor ES CAOS. Infinitrix no se conecta mucho y yo si por faa One piece spain (discusión) 18:52 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo0507 una consulta porque no puedo agregar imágenes, quisiera poder agregarlas, y le aseguro que agregare imágenes necesarias para la wiki, esperaré a su respuesta, saludos LuffyxNami 02:52 9 feb 2012 (UTC)LuffyPunisherLuffyxNami 02:52 9 feb 2012 (UTC) ola tu eres administrador verdad? puedes decirme como subir fotos por favor? graciasJosiko4ever (discusión) 22:31 10 feb 2012 (UTC) esta bien perdona no lo volvere a hacer Josiko4ever (discusión) 15:31 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Oyee que a las 3.000 páginas llegué yo creando el capitulo 91 no es justo que digas que es veneno porque yo vi las 3.000 ediciones Barbablanca nuestro que estás en el mar, bendito sea tu bisento. (discusión) 07:19 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:3000 Artículos Vaya, 3000 artículos ya, no esperaba semejante número tan rápido. Veo que la comunidad continúa activa por aquí. Ahora, más que intentar llegar a 4.000, el objetivo de la comunidad debería ser mejorar el estado de los ya 3.000 artículos existentes, aún tenemos muchos artículos que son esbozos y podrían ampliarse, y otros muchos que están en un estado bastante malo y habría que mejorarlos. Por cierto, échale un vistazo a este mensaje que el dejé a Grandpiece que también va dirigido a ti. Saludoss -- 12:43 12 feb 2012 (UTC) lo que tú digas Barbablanca nuestro que estás en el mar, bendito sea tu bisento. (discusión) 16:01 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Cambio de nombre del Wiki Hola Lorenzo0507, después de lo que te comenté por Skype, lo mejor será que el nuevo nombre sea "One Piece Wiki", añade aquí mismo si estás deacuerdo para poder enviarlo por el formulario de contacto. -- 17:01 14 feb 2012 (UTC) :Sí, estoy de acuerdo. -- 17:06 14 feb 2012 (UTC) :Ok, ningun wiki español pone Spain, ademas en nuestros wikis aliados pone one piece wiki en el enlace que tienen que lleva aqui. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 17:22 14 feb 2012 (UTC) pero que me estas contando socio si las imagenes que he subido se ven bien eehhh????Josiko4ever (discusión) 21:26 14 feb 2012 (UTC) puedes tener razon con lo del nombre pero dejalas se ven bien y son un apoyo y lo de la pagina lo hice porque ya habia una y esa tenia informacion falsaJosiko4ever (discusión) 21:38 14 feb 2012 (UTC)